Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 11: Revival of The Dead One
Startled, everyone stood quiet, creating the most awkward moment ever. "We've got your back guys." Freddy said to the team. "Oh, so you're on their side now?" Vincentine asked. "Yes we are. And since you're the one who stuffed us, I think it's time we return the favour." Bonnie said, before they all charged at Vincentine. Unfortunately, they didn't really see the turrets on the P.E.T, I think you know what happened, but just in case. The turrets fired at the animatronics, blowing them up. "Okay, now that's over, time to end your lives!" Vincentine said. "No!" Jack shouted, reaching his hand out. What happened next... Well, a massive wall appeared out of no where, blocking the P.E.T. "Did you do that Jack." Everyone asked. "Don't know. I got to go somewhere, you guys do what ever it takes to stop Vincentine from getting through that portal." Jack ordered, with everyone following the plans. Meanwhile, Jack went to empty space and created a mini planet for him to land on. "Okay, just to make sure..." A force field went around the mini planet, Jack went by the nearest river, before placing some Jenga blocks down onto the ground. "Oh I hope this works." The Humbling River – Puscifer (Jack) "Nature, nurture, heaven and home Sum of all and by them driven To conquer every mountain shown But have never crossed the river Braved the forest, braved the stone Braved the icy winds and fire Braved and beat them on our own Yet we're helpless by the river Angel, angel, what have I done? We've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire We've conquered country, crown and throne Why can't we cross this river Nothing happened, so he continued. Angel, angel, what have I done? We've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire We've conquered country, crown and throne Why can't we cross this river (Spirits) Pay no mind to the battles you've won It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle Open your heart and hands my son Or you'll never make it over the river It'll take a lot more than words and guns A whole lot more than riches and muscle The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river It'll take a lot more than words and guns A whole lot more than riches and muscle The hands of the many must join as one And together we'll cross the river (Jack) Nature, nurture, heaven and home (Spirits) It'll take a lot more than words and guns (Jack) Sum of all and by them driven (Spirits) A whole lot more than riches and muscle (Jack) To conquer every mountain shown (Spirits) The hands of the many must join as one (Jack and Spirits) And together we'll cross the river (Jack) Braved the forest, braved the stone (Spirits) It'll take a lot more than words and guns (Jack) Braved the icy winds and fire (Spirits) A whole lot more than riches and muscle (Jack) Braved and beat them on our own (Spirits) The hands of the many must join as one (Jack and Spirits) And together we'll cross the river (Jack) And together we'll cross the river And together we'll cross the river Nature, nurture, heaven and home And together we'll cross the river (And together we'll cross the river) Nature, nurture, heaven and home And together we'll cross the river (And together we'll cross the river)" "Thanks guys." Jack said to the spirits. "No problem, oh, we forgot to give you guys some help, here." The spirits said, before a familiar face came from behind. "ANDREW!" Jack said in surprise as they embraced for a few seconds, before letting go. "So, what have I missed?" Andrew asked. "Well, let me get to the point, the person who shot Adult Mumble, the one responsible for the 'malfunction' of the Machine, Max, it was one person." "Really? Who?" "A person called Vincentine. Who happens to be my brother." "Wait what? So where are we now?" "Um, the year 40 billion B.C.E" "Even weirder. Go on..." "We met a few more penguins from a parallel universe, who have a known time with animal like robots that wanted to kill us before they became friends for ten seconds. Right before Vincentine shot them." "Okay. Explain what has happened over the last two day's then." Jack did so, and eventually all questions were answered. "Right, I think that makes sense. What now?" "Right now we're trying to stop a massive ship from colliding with the very past Earth that would kill us all." "So, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Back with everyone now, the team started to destroy some of the turrets, and also making tons of damage on the P.E.T "Well, looks like we have a new member." Erik said as he noticed Andrew coming to fight with them. "Grrr, well then, one more mint planet to destroy." Vincentine said as he aimed the Resalihinna at the mini planet, before bowing it up. Next, he tuned on full thrust for the P.E.T, ramming it through the wall and through the wormhole. It hit the Earth without warning. Everyone started to fade as the ship destroying the Earth meant that the team was never born. Andrew went onto the Resalihinna and aimed at the black hole – the source of the energy. But he too was fading. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (O) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters